


Внешность

by Tinumbra



Series: Drabble project [3]
Category: Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinumbra/pseuds/Tinumbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Конструируя андроидное тело для Мастера, Доктор сталкивается с неожиданной загвоздкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внешность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Appearances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392151) by [were_lemur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur). 



– И что ты делаешь, – синтетический голос Мастера ровен, но несмотря на это, Доктору чудится в нем неодобрение.  
  
Отвлекшись от работы по моделированию лица для андроидного тела Мастера, он поднимает взгляд:  
  
– По-моему, это очевидно.  
  
– Оно выглядит как, мое первое тело, - он почти запинается из-за ошибки в обработке данных. Почти.   
  
– Ты против?  
  
– Я больше, не он.  
  
Не  _Кашеи_ , понимает Доктор.   
  
– Ты же не хочешь до конца времен выглядеть как андроид, верно?  
  
– Ты дал мне понять, что я не покину ТАРДИС, Доктор. Моя внешность имеет значение только для тебя.

 


End file.
